Love At Last
by A.G. Hart
Summary: Wendy likes Hodges...no she doesn't....yes, she does...well, maybe... Why is it that we only want something when someone else has it? When Hodges meets someone, will Wendy be able to handle it? I'm not promising Wedges... Ch. 8 is up-thank goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI or any of its' characters. It's just fun to make then do things.

Chapter 1

David Hodges was driving home from an extra long shift. So long, in fact, he couldn't remember exactly how many hours he had been at work. It had been sometime in the afternoon when the call had awaken him. And now, it was sometime in the wee hours of the morning and he was finally on his way home.

Hodges took his eyes of the road for a moment to surf for a new radio station—one that would keep him awake. He looked up when he heard a bunch of cars honking. He saw cars moving to the side of the road as they drove and so he did likewise. He figured something had fallen in to the road, but then he saw what was really going on.

A small, blue car was going the wrong way down the highway, driving head on in to traffic. Right as he spotted the car it smashed in to the passenger side of a Jeep that couldn't get out of the way fast enough. The driver of the Jeep ended up over correcting and the vehicle ended up on its side, skidding across the highway. The driver of the blue car rolled several times landing smashed on its roof.

Hodges had his phone out and dialed before the Jeep stopped moving. He relayed all the pertinent information and then got out of his car. He made sure to grab his camera on the way out to take pictures before rescue efforts altered the scene.

Before he could get one step away from his car, he heard the cries for help coming from the Jeep. Hodges quickly threw the camera back in to his car and ran for the Jeep. Had his brain not been running on adrenaline, he probably would have over thought the situation and not gone to help. As it was, his only thought was to make sure everyone was safe.

The Jeep was in flames by the time Hodges got there. He ran around the front of the vehicle trying to see in from the windshield. He could see the driver, struggling to free herself from the seat belt, but with one shoulder shredded from the slide, she wasn't having much luck.

Hodges knew he could climb up the jeep to get in the passenger side door. He noticed the windshield had started peel from the frame from the impact. Hodges grabbed the exposed edge, and, saying a quick prayer of thanks for safety glass, he pulled the windshield back.

The woman looked up from her seat belt release and saw Hodges coming to her rescue.

"Please get me out!" she cried.

Hodges looked at the woman, catching a glimpse of her ice blue eyes, with blood running down the left side of her face. "I will. I'll get you out," he told her, not sure he wasn't trying to convince himself as well.

"My seat belt," she whimpered. "I can't get it unbuckled." Her fingers pried at the buckle trying to undo it.

Hodges reached in, trying to help her undo it. Her hands were in the way and they wouldn't cede the position to his. Hodges realized that she was probably going in to shock and wasn't thinking clearly.

"I'm David," he said, trying to calm her. "What's your name?"

She paused in her frantic plight and looked directly at him. The normal question in such a dire situation brought some sense back to her. "Ellen," she replied.

"Can I try the buckle, Ellen?" Hodges spoke quickly, realizing he might not have much time.

She nodded as she removed her hands. "I think it's bent."

After struggling for a few moments, Hodges muttered under his breath, "It sure is something." Then he pulled out his multitool. "I'm going to cut through the lap belt, Ellen. Is that ok?"

She looked down at the belt that was low across her hips and nodded. She was thankful for his politeness. It allowed her to keep her emotions in check while he worked to free her.

When Hodges had finished cutting the belt, Ellen pulled at the strap across her chest until she could easily slide under it. She tried to push herself out with her legs, but the pain was too much.

"My leg…I can't get out," she told him.

Hodges bent down to reach in. He was hesitant at first about where to grab her because he didn't want to cause her any more pain. He finally settled on grabbing her under her arms and pulling her out.

When she was free of the vehicle, Ellen found she could put weight on one leg, but the other was completely unable to handle any weight. Unable to tell how much time they had until the fire spread to the gas tank, Hodges scooped up Ellen, and carried her to safety.

It seemed to him as soon as he set her down by the edge of the road, the Jeep exploded. Then the EMTs arrived. They quickly had Ellen on a stretcher and were tending to her. They gave Hodges a good looking over as well due to the amount of blood on his clothes. However, the blood didn't belong to him, it came from Ellen. He did end up needing some oxygen for smoke inhalation, but other than that, he appeared fine.

Ellen was taken to the hospital, while Hodges stayed at the scene to give his statement. Greg showed up the scene to collect evidence because a body was found in the trunk of the blue car. Wendy had pulled field rotation for her shift and had come with Greg. She was looking forward to it because with Sarah gone, there was an open CSI spot and Wendy was hoping she could fill it. Any field experience was good experience.

The pair was getting a run down of what had happened by an officer on the scene, when the officer got to the part about Hodges pulling the woman to safety.

"Wait," Wendy interrupted the officer. "So you're telling me that David Hodges, from the crime lab, ran to a burning car and saved a woman?"

The officer pointed to Hodges standing by a police cruiser. "If that's David Hodges from the crime lab, then yes, that is what I'm telling you."

"That is not the Hodges I know," Greg responded.

"Me either," Wendy agreed, with a little wonder in her voice.

"We've got to get to work," Greg told Wendy, motioning towards the demolished blue car. "They need to clear the highway as soon as possible."

"Let's go," she replied, following his lead. She did take one look back at Hodges, still not quite believing that he would run in to burning car to save a stranger. Maybe she hadn't given him enough credit in the past. If he was capable of something like this, what else could he do?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

David Hodges was back at work two days later. Ecklie had offered him a few more days off, but Hodges didn't want them. Normally, he would be quite smug about what he had done—he had, after all, saved a human life. However, it just didn't feel right to gloat. He had done his job and done it well. Knowing Ellen had survived was all the reward he needed.

Hodges was just checking on some results when the phone in the lab began to ring. "Hodges," he answered.

"You have visitors up front," Judy Tremont, the receptionist told him.

"Visitors?" He wasn't expecting anyone. "Did they say what they wanted?"

"They just asked to speak with you. Do you have a moment to talk to them?" Judy asked.

"Sure," Hodges replied with a little uncertainty and left to go check on his visitors.

As he walked down the hall, he didn't recognize the older couple standing by the reception desk. The man was about 6' tall with thinning, gray hair. He wore of pair of glasses with nothing particularly distinguishing about them. The woman's hair was mostly gray with black streaks here and there so you knew what her original hair color was. She was about six inches shorter than the man.

As he got closer, the woman looked directly at him. Her ice blue eyes were very familiar and it struck him where he had seen those eyes before—Ellen. If it wasn't her mother, it was a very close relative.

"I'm David Hodges," he introduced himself to the couple.

The woman smiled and reached to shake his hand. "I'm Helen Lee and this is my husband, Hamilton. You saved our daughter, Ellen."

The man, Hamilton, clapped Hodges on the back. "We had to meet the man that saved her."

Before Hodges could say anything, Helen started talking again. "And we had to do a lot of searching to find you, too. But it was worth it to shake your hand and tell you how much it means to us that Ellen is alive."

"So, Ellen is doing alright?" Hodges asked the question he'd been wondering for the last couple days.

"She's got a shattered leg and her left arm and shoulder are in bad shape among other things, but the doctor said all her injuries will heal," Helen answered him.

Hodges smiled. "I'm glad to know she's going to be okay."

"You should visit her. I know she would like to meet you," Hamilton told Hodges.

"I don't know," Hodges replied. What would he say? Sorry about the accident? Glad I could help? It just wasn't that easy.

"You should visit," Helen encouraged him, and then excitedly added, "Better yet, you should let us take you to dinner."

Hodges smiled awkwardly. "I appreciate the thought, but that isn't necessary."

"I insist, Mr. Hodges, it's the least we could do," Helen was going to let him get away.

Hodges realized she wasn't going to accept no for an answer. "In that case, I would be honored." Hodges went over to Judy's desk and got a piece of paper and quickly wrote down his cell number. "Give me a call with the details and I'll be there." Then he quickly added, "I apologize, but I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you." He went to shake their hands again.

"Thank you for interrupting your day for us," Hamilton shook his hand. "I look forward to our dinner."

Helen ended up throwing her arms around him. "Thank you for saving my baby!"

Hodges was a little aback by the hug and awkwardly returned it. "Please give Ellen my best wishes."

"We will," Helen said as they left.

Hodges was perplexed as he walked back to the lab where he was working. Should he go see Ellen? Really, what good could come of it? Ellen was going to be all right. That was all that mattered as he pushed the topic to the back of his mind and got back to work.

Wendy stepped back in to the room she had just left when Hodges turned around. She didn't want him to know that she had been watching the conversation. Not to mention she was watching it in total amazement.

The Hodges she had come to know would have been very haughty with such praise. But instead, he seemed humble—almost embarrassed. And the reluctance to accept a free meal? She figured the smoke inhalation must have messed with his brain. There was no other explanation for it.

"Wendy."

She jumped at the sound of her own name and turned to look at who had called her. "Hey Greg, what up?"

"Want to help finish up the evidence from the crash scene?" Greg asked.

"Definitely," she replied, as she followed him, pushing Hodges out of her mind. She was eager to do anything to prove she would be a good CSI and nothing was going to stand in her way. She was determined she was the right person for the vacant spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

David Hodges, dressed in a dark blue suit with a maroon tie, walked uncomfortably up to the restaurant where he had plans to meet the Lee family. It had been two weeks since Hodges had pulled Ellen Lee from her crashed and burning car and he still had no idea what to say to any of them. Hodges didn't find many conversations awkward but had a feeling this one was going to be.

He quickly spotted Hamilton Lee in the small waiting area. He flashed a friendly smile as he walked over to the older man.

"Mr. Hodges, we're so glad you could come," Hamilton greeted Hodges.

"Please, call me David, and it's my pleasure," Hodges responded.

"David, of course. The women are already seated. Shall we join them?"

Hodges nodded and followed Hamilton to the table.

As they approached the table, Hodges saw Helen Lee. Her hair was done and her make-up was applied perfectly. She looked ten years younger than when he had seen her at the lab. Of course, your daughter being in the hospital is very stressful.

As Hamilton moved to his chair, Ellen came in to view. Hodges knew it was her when he saw her eyes. There was just something about their color. He saw her left sleeve, bloated from the bandages protecting her arm. He couldn't see her legs, but knew one was in a cast. Her face held healing scrapes down the left side as well. But when she looked up and smiled at him—he froze.

Hodges really hadn't gotten a good look at her when he had rescued her. He had been more focused on getting her out then scoping her out. Now, he could see her beautifully sculpted face that her black hair framed perfectly. Her smile brightened the shimmer in her eyes. He couldn't believe he'd missed how lovely she was before.

"Mr. Hodges, it's so nice of you to come," Ellen greeted him, bringing him back to reality.

He smiled his best smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you—again. And please, call me David." He stretched out his hand for a handshake.

"You'll forgive me if I don't stand, David," Ellen said to him, adding special emphasis to his name. "Standing is a little precarious right now."

"I completely understand," Hodges replied as he and Hamilton sat down. "Your parents told me your leg was broken."

She nodded. "They gave me your well wishes. I'm very thankful you stopped to help me."

Hodges' smile beamed a little bit more. "I'm just glad I could help."

Hamilton's cell phone rang interrupting their exchange. He gave a few affirmative answers in to the phone and then ended with "We'll be there shortly."

Hamilton looked at Helen and nodded. Both got up as Hamilton apologized, "I'm sorry, David, but Helen and I have to leave. You and Ellen are welcome to stay and I'll pick up the tab."

"Oh," Hodges was trying to hide his disappointment. He hadn't dinner with a beautiful woman since the time Wendy invited him to eat with her—and her date. "Well, we can reschedule."

"No, no," Helen waved him to sit down. "You stay. Have dinner with Ellen. We'll catch up another time."

Ellen's face was a mixture of surprise and amusement. She couldn't believe her parents would do this to her. She knew they wanted her to get married and settle down, but she never thought they'd go this far. To leave her at a dinner, with a man she barely knew.

"Mom. Dad. Nothing can be that important. You're retired!" Ellen tried to stop her parents from their scheme.

"It was…" Hamilton tried to think of something good. He did not realize they were being so transparent. "The neighbor. There's something going on with the house."

Ellen rolled her eyes. Is this really what her life had come to? Her parents trying to set her up? Oh the irony of the situation.

Hodges sat there, slightly amused as he realized what was going on. From Ellen's reaction he wasn't sure if she was comfortable being left alone with him, so he decided to ask her. "Dinner still sounds good to me. How about you, Ellen?"

Ellen looked from her parents to David. There was something handsome and inviting in his smile. Plus, he thought enough to ask her if she was alright with it. "What the hell, I'm starving."

"Call us if you need a ride home," Helen told her daughter as she and Hamilton exited, trying to hide their smiles.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Ellen quickly apologized. "I'm so sorry. I can't believe my parents would do this."

David was still smiling. "It's quite alright. I hope that you really are ok with it. I wouldn't be offended if you didn't want to stay."

A guy that wasn't too full of himself, maybe she was in luck. She smiled. "I really am ok with it. I would like to get to know more about the man who saved my life."

"My life is an open book," Hodges responded, spreading his arms open.

"My parents told me you work at the crime lab," she started.

Hodges nodded. "I work in the Trace lab."

"Cool," Ellen responded. "I always wanted to be a scientist, but after puking while dissecting a frog, nearly blowing up my high school chemistry lab, and almost taking out an entire soccer team with a physics experiment, I figured I'd better find a different line of work."

Hodges laughed. "So what do you do?"

"I'm a writer," she told him, not offering anything else.

"Have I read anything you wrote?" Hodges asked.

She smiled awkwardly. "Not unless you read advice columns or romance novels." She took a drink of her water, waiting for the mocking she was sure was going to come.

"Romance novels, can't say that I do. Advice columns…well," Hodges shrugged his shoulders. "Who hasn't? Which one do you write?"

She rolled her eyes. "The Elle in Love by Elle Love. I hate the title, but when they first let me start writing it, I wasn't in any position to argue."

"It's a catchy title," Hodges replied. "And I think I've actually read that once or twice."

She smiled thinking he was just being nice, but still that was refreshing. The normal disparaging remarks didn't come. And he at least seemed to be somewhat interested. "But isn't it pathetic? I write an advice column on romance and my parents are setting _me_ up!"

"Does that mean I already have parental approval? Should I propose while I'm ahead?" Hodges joked.

Ellen laughed. "Wouldn't that be a hoot? My parents would die!"

Hodges let out another laugh. This night was going a lot better than he had envisioned. He was having dinner with a beautiful woman. The conversation was going smoothly. He couldn't believe his luck.

"So what do you like to do for fun?" she asked him, not wanting the conversation to stop.

And the conversation didn't stop. They talked for almost three hours as they ate and enjoyed each other's company. The found they had a lot in common, including some obscure books and classic board games.

Hodges ended up driving Ellen home, after a clumsy attempt to help her in his car that ended up with her head hitting the doorframe. They both laughed it off and they continued to laugh all the way to Ellen's door.

"I had a really great time tonight," Hodges told Ellen as she fumbled for her keys.

"Me too," she smiled in reply. She didn't want to let the opportunity pass, so she quickly asked, "Want to do it again, say tomorrow?" She knew it was soon, but she had been really bored sitting at home. She'd been suffering from writer's block and she couldn't go anywhere.

Hodges' face down turned and Ellen wondered what she had done wrong. "Tomorrow's not really good for me. I have plans."

Ellen's smile completely faded. "Of course. I should have realized you had a girlfriend…" It was just her luck. She finally met someone interesting, who could perhaps be the inspiration for which she had been looking, and he was taken.

Hodges shook his head as a small smile crossed his lips. "No girlfriend," he corrected her. He sheepishly added, "Tomorrow is my day to play chess with the kids at the Boys and Girls Club."

A wide grin spread across her face. "Seriously?"

He nodded, a little embarrassed. He knew he was a geek. He accepted that about himself. And usually woman like Ellen hated those geek qualities. He was preparing himself for the rejection.

To his surprise, she placed her hand on his cheek and moved his head so that he was looking her in the eyes. "That's really sweet."

The smile returned to Hodges' face. "Thank you."

"Just give me a call and we'll set something up," she replied. Then quickly added, "I mean, if you want to."

"Most definitely," Hodges assured her and then programmed her number into his cell phone. It was a number he couldn't wait to use.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Wendy Sims walked out of the DNA lab. She had to walk around for just a minute. Her vision was blurry and her legs were stiff from sitting too long. Sometimes the lab sucked when it was really busy.

As she walked down the hall, she looked in to the windows of the other labs. Everyone was busy at work and hustling to get their job done. Everyone, that is, except for Hodges. Wendy noticed that he was moving a little slow. Worried he might be getting sick and she might have to pick up his slack, she decided to check in on him.

"Hey Hodges," she greeted him as she walked in.

Hodges looked up. "Hey." Then he went back to his painfully slow routine.

"You, uh, feeling ok?" Wendy asked.

Hodges let out a deep sigh. "It's…nevermind. Nothing time can't heal," he replied, almost inaudible.

Now Wendy was really puzzled. Hodges was never at a loss for words. "What's wrong?" she inquired, real concern growing.

Hodges looked up. "Why would a woman offer you her number but not return your call?"

Woman troubles, it all made sense to Wendy now. "I don't know Hodges. Women are odd creatures."

"Things seemed to go really well at dinner," he told her, thinking more detail might give her more insight.

Normally she wouldn't get involved in something like this, but Wendy could see Hodges was really hurting. She looked at watch then looked back at Hodges. "Shift is almost over. Why don't we go get something to eat afterwards and we can talk about it then?"

Hodges was incredulous. He couldn't believe Wendy would want to hear his troubles, but he wasn't about to let the opportunity pass. "Sure. That would be great."

"Ok. I'll catch up with you after shift then," she said as she started to leave. She couldn't believe what she'd just offered, but she also knew Hodges wasn't really that bad. A little misunderstood and a bit of a know-it-all, but not really bad…she hoped.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Wendy sat across the booth from Hodges, listening to him talk about Ellen Lee. From everything he had told her, it sounded like dinner really had gone well between them. It seemed obvious to Wendy, most women don't allow you to drive them home if they don't like you. It kind of defeats the purpose to take them home if you never want them to find you again. And to offer your number but then give a fake one—that's just cruel.

Wendy tried to offer consolation, "Maybe her voice mail isn't working. Technology can really fowl things up nowadays."

Hodges gave a weak smile. "Maybe." Hodges didn't really believe it, but he really appreciated Wendy's company and concern. "Sometimes it just seems impossible to find a good woman.

Wendy could see the defeat in Hodges' face. She hated to see anyone hurting. She placed her hand on his in a gesture of comfort. "You're one of the good guys, Hodges. You'll find someone."

"Thank you," Hodges replied. He looked past Wendy briefly, trying to clear his face of emotion. A movement caught his eye and he noticed a familiar looking face a few tables away. He quickly looked down and covered his face with his hands.

Wendy turned around trying to see what had caused his reaction, but all she saw was a few couples. "What is it?" she was curious.

Hodges just shook his head and started to pull out his wallet. "Apparently I have my answer," he told her, motioning towards Ellen sitting with a man even though Wendy didn't know what Ellen looked like. "Thank you," he added, as threw money on the table and grabbed his cell phone, trying to retain as much dignity as possible. Then he walked out.

Wendy looked back again. She could only guess that one of the women was Ellen and all the women she saw were with men. _Poor Hodges,_ Wendy thought. _Nobody deserves this crap._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ellen felt really stupid, wiping the tears from her eyes and then consuming another spoonful of ice cream. She wasn't a teenager anymore. Hell, she was only two years away from being 40. Why was she crying over some stupid guy?

It had been a week since their dinner and she still hadn't heard from David. She had gotten his number from her parents; she just didn't know what to say. She felt like a high school kid all over again. Plus, if he wanted to talk to her, wouldn't he have called?

She felt doubly dumb because she made her living writing about love, but she couldn't find it for herself. Sure, she'd dated; she'd even been engaged at one point. Nothing worked out for her. She was sure Hodges was a different type of guy, but it appeared he was just the same.

Ellen took a deep breath. She could do this. She knew she could. It was a telephone call. It couldn't be any more humiliating than sitting on her couch, eating ice cream, crying. She wiped her eyes and picked up her phone. It couldn't get any worse, could it?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The room was dark and the ringing was disorienting. Of course, it didn't help that the stupid phone woke Wendy from a dream involving Hugh Laurie. _This better be important,_ she thought at the evil cell phone.

"Hello?" she finally answered it.

"Um, is David there?" came a hesitant female voice.

"David?" Wendy's sleep mind couldn't make sense of the name.

"David Hodges?" the female voice answered.

"Hodges?" Wendy didn't know why anyone would be calling Hodges at her house. Then something clicked in her head and she looked at the phone in her hand. Hodges must have grabbed the wrong one. "I'm sorry, Hodges isn't here. I must have gotten his phone accidentally."

"Could you give him a message for me?" the woman on the other line questioned.

"Ummmm," Wendy didn't know how to respond.

Mistaking her hesitation for an affirmative noise, Ellen asked, "Can you tell him Ellen called?" She felt totally stupid. Leaving a message with someone—a woman—who had his phone. For all she knew it could be his girlfriend and she was getting him in major trouble. What was she thinking?

Wendy's eyes snapped open. "Wait, Ellen Lee? The one who hasn't called him back in a week? The one who was at dinner with another man?"

Ellen was stunned. This woman knew who she was. "He hasn't called me either and what other man are you talking about?" she got defensive.

"At the diner," Wendy filled in the gaps. "He saw you in there with him."

"He saw me with X?" she was puzzled.

"So you were having dinner with your ex," Wendy smugly replied.

"Not my ex. X as in Xavier—my brother," Ellen explained. Her worry that now he would never want to see her again growing.

"Oh," Wendy felt a little foolish. "But you still haven't returned any of his calls," she added, not wanting to be wrong about Ellen.

"I…I never got the messages," Ellen was stunned—and happy. He had called. "I would have returned them had I gotten them."

"So you really like Hodges?" Wendy wasn't sure why she was asking. Maybe it was because she saw a side of Hodges at dinner that she hadn't seen before and wanted to make sure Ellen was being truthful.

"Of course," Ellen replied, a slight smile in her voice. "I thought he didn't like me.

Wendy let out a sigh. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "Well, he does like you. And, if you're willing, I've got an idea."

Ellen smiled. "Definitely," she replied. "But first, who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Wendy," Hodges called down the hall after her, causing her to pause. He held out a cell phone to her. "I accidentally got your phone last night."

Wendy took the phone from him and handed him the other one. "Yeah, I figured it out when I went to look for a friend's number," she lied.

"Sorry about that and thank you again for listening." Hodges gave her a small smile.

For some reason, the smile seemed different today. She didn't know if it was from spending an hour on the phone listening to Ellen extol the virtues of Hodges or if she just hit her head a little too hard this morning. She must have gotten lost in her thought because the next thing she knew, Hodges was walking away.

"Hodges, wait," Wendy started after him. "I just had to get something from my car and I noticed yours had a flat tire."

Hodges frowned. Could his week get any worse? "Damn," he swore under his breath. Then he went to go check it out.

He walked to his car and walked around it once, not seeing any flat tire. As he finished his circle, he saw a pair of feet—with the left one in a cast—that weren't there before. His eyes trailed up the legs, clad in black, flowing pants, no doubt to cover the cast. At the waist, arms were crossed over a lilac shirt. When he got to the face, it was adorned with a smile.

"Hi David," Ellen greeted him when his eyes finally reached hers.

He stood up. "Ellen. Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you," she told him.

"Funny," Hodges started getting a little angry. "Then why didn't you return my calls?"

Ellen blushed. "About that. Turns out, I gave you the first three digits of my cell and the last four digits was my home number."

"And how would you know this?" Hodges didn't believe her. "Unless you did it on purpose."

"Wendy," was her answer.

"Wendy?" Now Hodges was confused.

"Last night, I sucked down my girlish pride and called your cell," Ellen started.

"But I didn't have my cell last night," Hodges told her the obvious.

"Hence where Wendy fits in to this," she told him.

Hodges opened his mouth to say something, but then her answer sunk in. "Oh," was all he could think of to respond.

"Yeah, oh," Ellen replied through her smile. "I hope it's ok that I'm here," she added, her smile fading slightly as she was suddenly feeling self-conscience. This wasn't the reception she thought she'd get.

Hodges quickly realized that her explanation made sense and a smile spread slowly across his face. "So you tried to call me last night?"

Her smile came back to its' full brightness as she nodded. "I had a really nice time at dinner and wanted to see if we could repeat it."

Hodges' grin only grew. "It would be my honor."

And he was honored a few days later when he met Ellen for dinner. Of course, his day leading up to it was not an honor, it was a pain in the ass. And it started as soon as he woke up.

Hodges cracked open his eyes to glances at his clock. Then his eyes flew open. It was an hour past the time his alarm should have gone off. Hodges silently chided himself. He knew this wouldn't have happened if he were still living with his mother. But he quickly refuted that thought. If he hadn't moved out, he wouldn't have been on the highway that day and he never would have met Ellen.

Hodges bolted out of bed and took the quickest shower of his life. He flew out the door without eating breakfast, knowing he would regret it later. He just didn't want to be late.

The first couple hours of his shift went smoothly so he thought his day would level out. However that would not be his luck. He had decided to take a couple minutes to grab a snack in the break room when Ecklie caught up with him.

"Hodges," Ecklie started. "Days is a little backed up. Do you think you could help process some of their trace?"

"Of course," Hodges didn't hesitate to answer, a smile on his face.

"Today," Ecklie added.

Hodges' smile fell a little. "I'll see what I can get done."

"Thanks," Ecklie replied, already walking away.

"Your welcome," Hodges called down the hall after him. Then he turned and went back to the lab. He would need to step it up a notch to get everything done.

Hodges was waist deep in evidence when Wendy walked in. Hodges didn't even look up at the sound of her approaching footsteps.

"Hey Hodges," she tried getting his attention.

He looked up. "Did you need something?" he tried not to snap, but he was feeling a little tense.

Wendy was taken aback a little at his tone, but noticed the lines on his face so gave him the benefit of the doubt. "Some of us were going to order a pizza and wanted to know if you wanted in?"

Hodges looked at his watch and swore. He hadn't realized it had gotten so late.

"Is everything alright, Hodges?" Wendy hesitantly asked.

"Hodges quickly blurted out, "Ecklie asked me to finish all this evidence tonight, but I have dinner with Ellen scheduled after shift and I just don't know if I can finish it time."

Wendy knew she'd probably regret it, but asked anyway, "DNA is slow tonight. Do you want some help?"

"That would be great," Hodges said in relief.

A small smile flashed across Wendy's face. She was surprised her answer hadn't come from the egotistical Hodges. It was nice to see him accepting help. "Ok. Let me order the pizza and then we'll get to work. So do you want in?"

Hodges declined the pizza, but was extremely grateful for Wendy's help. Together they were sure to get through the evidence so he could leave on time. He couldn't stand the idea of being late for his second date with Ellen.

Hodges and Wendy spent the first couple hours working in silence, just trying to get everything done. Wendy was a little surprised at the concentration on Hodges' face. He worked as if his life depended on it.

"You like her that much?" Wendy couldn't hold it in any longer.

Hodges looked up from his microscope. "Yes, I like her that much."

Wendy smiled. "After one date?"

"After one date," Hodges confirmed.

Wendy shook her head, a half smile on her lips.

"What?" Hodges asked, wondering what her look meant.

"It's just nice to see something humble you," Wendy replied.

Hodges feigned some hurt. "It's hard to be humble when you're a genius." Then he flashed a playful smile that took her aback.

Wendy rolled her eyes, more at herself than him. She didn't like the small flutter she felt when he smiled at her. This was Hodges. David "Center of the Universe" Hodges. There was no way she had feelings for him other than as a friend.

"Well, genius, we're almost through so looks like you'll make your date," Wendy told him.

"And looks like I owe you another one," Hodges responded, wrapping up the test he was doing.

"Don't worry," Wendy smiled. "I'm keeping track."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Sanders," Hodges greeted the younger man as he sat down next to him in the break room.

"What's up Hodges?" Greg replied.

"I was wondering if I might speak to you mano a mano?" Hodges asked.

"Mano a mano?" Greg raised an eyebrow.

"It's about a woman," Hodges told him.

Greg smiled. "Would this be an internet woman or a real live woman?"

Hodges gave him an indignant look. "Nick asked me the same thing before he left laughing."

That didn't answer Greg's question. "So…real? Internet?"

"She's real. We've been on a couple dates," Hodges responded.

"Uh-uh," Greg didn't know if he should believe him.

It was at that moment that Wendy decided to walk in to the break room.

"Ask Wendy," Hodges instructed.

"Ask Wendy what?" Wendy inquired.

Greg turned to look at Wendy. "Is Hodges girlfriend real or internet?"

"She is very real," Wendy confirmed. "And very nice."

"Anyone I know?" Greg asked, giving Wendy a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "Remember the woman Hodges pulled from the Jeep?"

"The author?" Greg was a little astounded—and jealous.

Hodges' grin said all there was to say. Greg shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" Greg's interest was now officially piqued.

"I was looking for somewhere interesting and cool to take her. I thought you might be able to give me some ideas," Hodges told him.

"But you went to Nick first?" Greg toyed with him.

Hodges grimaced a little. "I went to Nick first because I know some of the places you hang out and they aren't exactly mine-or well anyone else's-cup of tea. But I figure you must know a few good places."

"Yeah, I have a few ideas," Greg replied. "A few ideas indeed."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Wendy walked out of the break room a little off put. She didn't know why Greg winked at her when he asked if it was anyone they knew. Did Greg really think she was dating Hodges? She barely even_ liked_ Hodges…some of the time.

She let out a sigh. He couldn't be all that bad, she knew. Ellen apparently liked him and she had seemed nice enough. Not to mention she was a best-selling author. Granted, it was romance novels, but still, millions of women gobbled up every word she wrote. That had to say something positive about Hodges.

A flash of Hodges' smiling face crossed her mind. _He does have a nice smile,_ she thought. Then she quickly shook her head to get that thought out of her head. She was talking about the creator of Mindy Mims, or whatever the clumsy, top-heavy DNA lab assistant from his stupid board game was called. Nice smile or no nice smile, he would always be Hodges.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

David Hodges was a little peeved. He had taken Greg Sanders' advice as to where to take Ellen on their next date. Unfortunately, Greg had apparently been messing with him. The Writer's Round Room was indeed a good place to find a poetry slam, if you liked your poetry with some leather, lots of eye make-up, and death odes mixed in. Needless to say, Hodges and Ellen didn't fit in.

"I am so sorry," Hodges told Ellen as they left the club.

Ellen laughed. "It's ok. It was, um, interesting."

Hodges smiled at Ellen's laughter. "Yes, interesting is a good word for it. Horrible is probably a better one."

Ellen laughed again. "Ugh, it was atrocious! If I had to hear "death" rhymed with "last breath" one more time I was going to grab one of those spiked collars and ram it through my eye!"

Hodges chuckled. "Agreed. Definitely agreed. I just hoped it would be a nice evening." His face fell a little with his last statement. He had wanted to impress her, not depress her.

Ellen stopped Hodges and looked him directly in the eyes. "David, it was a nice evening. The entertainment was a little sketchy, but the company couldn't be beat." She placed her hand on his cheek and nervously gave him a quick kiss.

After she pulled away, they stood there for a moment, looking in to each other's eyes. Then something came over Hodges and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Then he kissed her like he'd never kissed a woman before.

"Wow," Ellen sighed when the kiss ended. It had been a while since anyone had kissed her like that.

"I second that," Hodges stated. Then, emboldened by her response, he kissed her again.

"Maybe we should continue this at my place?" she suggested.

Hodges blushed. "I'm flattered, but—"

Ellen broke his embrace at the "but." "Oh, I see where this is going," she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't think you do," Hodges replied, an embarrassed smile on his face. "You see, I'm not the type of guy that usually get the girl—especially not one as smart, beautiful and charming as you. I don't want it to seem like I'm taking advantage of the situation. And I'm just afraid that in a couple weeks you'll realize you made a mistake and I don't want to make this any harder on myself than it's already going to be or for you to regret any of it."

Ellen's eyes burned with sincerity. "David, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. I'm here with you because it's where I want to be. I think you're a kind, handsome, intelligent man. And you're just proving me right." She kissed him on the cheek. "Since you want to take things slow, you want to go back to my place for some tea and Scrabble?"

"I would be delighted," the humbled Hodges answered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"So, how did your date go?" Greg Sanders asked Hodges as he walked in to the trace lab. The grin on Greg's face said he hoped it had been an interesting night.

"Well, it ended at her place," Hodges replied. "So, I'd say pretty well." He wasn't going to give Greg the satisfaction.

Greg's jaw dropped. "At her place?"

"Yeah, so thanks for the club suggestion," Hodges grinned. He was enjoying the surprise on Greg's face.

"Way to go Hodges," Greg congratulated him before taking the report he had come to get and leaving.

"David," Wendy's voice sounded disapproving from behind him.

Hodges wondered how long she had been standing there. "What can I do for you, Wendy?" he asked as he turned to face her.

Her expression was sour. "I didn't think you were the kind to kiss and tell."

Hodges expression turned to one of contrition. "We went back to her place and played Scrabble," Hodges confessed.

"Uh-huh," Wendy wasn't sure she bought it. "When why didn't you tell Greg that?"

"Because I was trying to make him a little jealous after decided to play a joke on me with the club suggestion." Hodges didn't know why he was explaining this to Wendy.

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say a word.

"Seriously, just Scrabble," Hodges tried to convince her.

"Who won?" Wendy asked suspiciously.

"She did," Hodges answered.

Wendy tried to keep hidden the smile threatening to break through. "Ok, I believe you."

Hodges was taken aback at her abrupt change of opinion. "How come you believe me now?"

Wendy's smile finally won the battle and she grinned. "It you were lying, you would have said you won."

Hodges was about to object, when he paused for a moment to actually think about it. Then he laughed. "Probably," he agreed with her. "Probably."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wendy Sims promised herself she was not going to buy a newspaper today. _It's a waste of money,_ she told herself. She knew she would only read one column—Ellen's column. She'd read it every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for the last four weeks. And she wasn't exactly sure why.

Sure, she liked Ellen Love. She and Ellen had become friendly. They'd had lunch a time or two in the last month, even gone shopping a couple of times. But every time she talked to Ellen, all she could wonder was what she could possibly see in David Hodges.

Ellen was a beautiful, intelligent, caring, down to earth woman. And Hodges was, well, Hodges. It was true that right after Hodges had rescued Ellen, he seemed to become a kinder, gentler Hodges—but that was short lived. He quickly returned to his delusions of grandeur, at least at work. She could only hope he was less dense when around Ellen.

Wendy picked up the paper, handing over a five for payment of the paper and some coffee. Then she folded in, put in under her arm, and walked back to her car. She rationalized her behavior, knowing he had to stop at the gas station to get her favorite cup of coffee. And of course, the paper was discounted when you bought the coffee, so how could she pass up the savings?

She shook her head. She knew what her dad would say. _You're just like you mother. She always said you have to spend money to save money. _Wendy smiled. Being like her mother was not a bad thing. In fact, she wished she _were_ more like her mother. Then maybe she would have found someone by now and not be preoccupied with David Hodges and Ellen Love.

Wendy started her car and got on her way to the lab. She didn't need to be late. She needed to get there a little early, start work, and ignore Hodges.

A couple of days later, Wendy was hoping that Hodges would ignore her, but they weren't at work. By chance, Wendy and her date had wound up at the same restaurant as Hodges and Ellen. Wendy had noticed them when they came in, but, as far as she knew, they hadn't seen her yet. Which, as of two minutes ago, was a good thing.

Wendy's date, a Mr. Mike "I Forgot My Wallet" Foster, had gotten up and left her. Although, to be fair, she did tell him to leave. She did not need another leech as a boyfriend. God knows she'd had her fair share of those. What was it about a strong woman with a solid job that attracted jobless losers who still lived with their mother? And sometimes, employed megalomaniacs that lived with their mother.

Speaking of which, Hodges spotted Wendy and started to wave. Wendy gave a half-hearted wave back. When Ellen saw whom Hodges was waving at, she motioned for Wendy to come over as Wendy looked like she was alone. Thinking her night couldn't get any worse, Wendy let her waiter know she was switching tables, picked up her glass of wine and wandered over to their table.

"What are you doing here?" Ellen asked, as she motioned for Wendy to sit.

"I, uh, had a date, but he had to leave," Wendy honestly replied. "He had an emergency," she added when she saw their questioning looks.

David smiled. "Well, I'm pleased you could join us. It's nice to return a favor," he reminded her of the time she had invited him to join her and her date for dinner.

Wendy weakly smiled. "I appreciated it, Hod—David."

"Did you get a chance to eat yet?" Ellen questioned, the first of many that evening.

Wendy wasn't sure if it was the wine or just the change from the disappointing date, but she had a great time with David and Ellen. They shared stories as they shared more wine. Wendy loosened up and even David was on his best behavior. Wendy marveled at the effect Ellen had on him.

The night was had wound down and the group was leaving. Wendy snuck off to the side to pay her and her date's bill while David and Ellen made their way to the parking lot.

David and Ellen were standing outside his car when her phone rang.

"It's my editor," she told him after looking at the caller ID. "Give me a minute." Ellen answered her phone, making some unhappy noises in response to whatever was being told to her. "Ok, I'll get it done," she said right before she hung up.

"What's going on, Ellen?" David inquired.

Ellen rolled her eyes. "My editor didn't like last two chapters for my new book and wants them rewritten by tomorrow night. So, I'm going to have to ask you to drop me off at home and not invite you in," she gave him a small pout.

He gave her a quick kiss. "It's alright. I'll just take a rain check."

"Thank you, David," she replied, then slipped in to his car as he got in to the driver's side.

As they were driving by the front of the restaurant, David noticed Wendy standing out front. And he wondered what she was doing.

"Do you mind if I—?" he didn't quite finish his thought, but Ellen was already nodding.

David pulled alongside Wendy. "Do you need a ride?"

Wendy looked hesitant. "I don't want to put you out or ruin the rest of your evening," she told him. "I'll just get a cab."

"It's ok, really," David tried to reassure her.

Still, Wendy wasn't sure if it was right.

Ellen leaned over so that Wendy could see her, sending her unease. "Seriously, I've got to get home to do some work. It'll be a wonderful end to a wonderful evening."

Wendy let out a sigh and nodded. "Thank you, I'd appreciate it." She hopped in to the backseat. "You know where I live?" she asked David.

"Of course," he replied, a little amazed he had two beautiful women in his car—willingly.

Ellen was dropped off first, living closest to the restaurant. Wendy waited in the car as David walked Ellen to her door. Wendy didn't watch, already feeling like an intruder on their evening.

She pondered the evening and all of its events. David was in rare form, an obvious testament to what a woman could do to a man. David pulled out her chair when she got up, pushed it in when she came back. He looked interested in what she had to say and asked insightful questions. Not to mention the stories he told were actually quite amusing. Wendy smiled, remembering one story he told about his best friend from kindergarten. There was a lot more to David than she had realized.

David opened the door, causing Wendy to jump. She had been lost in thought and hadn't been paying any attention. "You want to sit up front?" he asked.

She nodded sheepishly, glad he hadn't seen that he startled her. She climbed out of the backseat, walking around the car to the front. By the time she slid in to the seat, David was already buckled and ready to go.

"I really appreciate this," Wendy told him honestly. "I didn't mean to hijack your evening."

"It was nice," he replied, his eyes on the road. "Ellen likes you too," he added, turning to her and smiling.

Wendy felt her pulsed quicken and a slight blush creep up her cheeks. Then she chastised herself for her reaction. This was not only Hodges, this was happily-dating-a-woman-she-was-friends-with Hodges. Wendy turned her head to look out the window.

"Still, it was really kind of you two to let me join you," she said to break the uncomfortable silence that had enveloped the car. She silently wished she had taken the cab.

Hodges waved one hand to dismiss her. "It's what friends do. And we should do it again sometime."

Wendy smiled at the idea. She actually kinda liked it. "Maybe we can do a double date," she suggested so she wouldn't feel like such a third wheel the next time.

Hodges inwardly flinched a little at her proposal and wasn't quite sure why. He was dating Ellen and very much cared for her. But, every time Wendy laughed, it made him smile inside. He was glad Ellen and Wendy had become friends because Ellen passed along some of Wendy's stories. He knew he shouldn't care this deeply about Wendy. They were coworkers and he'd blown it with her more times than he could count. But there was just something about her that he couldn't shake.

He glanced over at her. "I bet Ellen would like that," he forced out with a small smile. Then he quickly asked her about a new piece of equipment in the lab. He didn't want to talk about dates anymore tonight. Before he knew it, they were at Wendy's place.

"Thanks again for the ride," Wendy said as she started to open the car door.

Hodges was out his door and by her side by the time she had climbed out. "Let me walk you to your door," he offered her his arm.

"You really don't have to," Wendy told him.

"It's a gentleman's duty to see his charge safely to her door," Hodges responded with a smile.

Wendy smiled back at him and took his arm. "Well, I wouldn't want to hinder you in your duties."

Hodges felt his pulse quicken and a slight electric charge run down his arm when she touched him. He'd never been alone with her this long outside of the lab before. He doubted he ever would be again, too. So her door came too soon for him.

"Well, Good night and thank you for like the millionth time," Wendy said as she fumbled with her keys.

"Definitely my pleasure," he responded, waiting to make sure she made it in.

Her door unlocked and she turned to say her final good night. When she'd made her 180, she looked in to his eyes, marveling at the color she'd never really noticed before. It gave her pause.

Hodges was taken aback by what he saw in Wendy's look. It was something he couldn't quite put his finger on and didn't think he wanted to give a name. Not really thinking at all, he lightly pressed his lips to hers.

Wendy was shocked at first, but then it gave way to surprise and finally pleasure. She had always thought kissing Hodges would be like a dead fish. However, it was actually quite nice. He increased the pressure when she didn't pull back.

_Ellen is a lucky woman,_ she thought as the kiss deepened. _Shit! Ellen!_ She stepped back quickly. "David!" she chastised, a little flustered.

"Sorry," he quickly responded, even though he really wasn't. "I…just…too much wine."

"Yes," Wendy started nodding, glad to have a good excuse. "Too much wine." She quickly moved to her door and in to the doorway. "Good night, Hodges."

Hodges waved his hand and muttered his own good night as she shut the door. He couldn't believe he just kissed Wendy. And he had a girlfriend! But probably the most surprising thing of all was that Wendy seemed to enjoy the kiss. And he didn't feel guilty about it at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Wendy Sims quickly stepped inside her door and closed it. Then she leaned her back against the door, covering her face with her hands. She couldn't believe she had just kissed David Hodges—and she had enjoyed it.

Was it possible she actually had feelings for Hodges? Possible that she'd had these feelings for a while but it took some jealousy to bring it out? Wendy shook her head. Her thoughts were too much—too much because she knew it was true. She had feelings for David Hodges.

Wendy shook her head again. She didn't want to believe the truth. She thought David was obnoxious, self-absorbed, deluded, intelligent and handsome.

"Gggrrrr!" she growled at her own thoughts. She did not need this complication in her life. Especially since Hodges already had a girlfriend!

Wendy slowly walked back to her bedroom. _It's just the alcohol_, she told herself. _Tomorrow, I'll laugh at it all._ But somewhere inside, a little voice told her she wouldn't soon shake these feelings.

* * *

Ellen Lee was a little dumbfounded. She couldn't believe the night's events. Well, actually she could. She'd witnessed them first hand.

She'd watched her boyfriend, David Hodges, slip away from her all night. The more he and Wendy talked, the more Ellen had faded in to the background. She had thought that David might have feelings for Wendy, but was now absolutely positive. She also knew that David would never feel the same way about her.

Ellen let out a sigh. She really liked David. He was smart and funny, if not a bit self-aggrandizing. But it made for never a dull date. Plus she was learning a lot of interesting things she could use in her novels.

Hell, even the night's events would make for a remarkable rewrite of the chapters her editor didn't like. It was just a shame that the price of a few good chapters was going to be a really good boyfriend.

* * *

David Hodges walked in to the lab, a little extra bounce in his step. He had thought he would be dead tired, having not slept since he left Wendy's doorstep. But he was surprisingly alert. Maybe it had something to do with the lightness in his heart. He only hoped no one noticed because he hadn't thought of a good lie yet—and wasn't like he was going to go around saying he kissed Wendy.

As he walked down the hall, he spied Wendy, already hard at work in the DNA lab. He figured that she had gotten to work early. He wondered if maybe she hadn't gotten much sleep either.

Wendy turned to see Hodges right as he passed by the window. He smiled as she noticed him. She couldn't help the reflexive smile that crossed her lips. Then, remembering they were at work, she quickly changed her expression and hoped no one had seen. Unfortunately, someone had.

Mandy Webster's jaw dropped when she saw the look that passed between Wendy and Hodges. Everyone had know Hodges had a thing for Wendy, but the opposite was true too? This was just too good. Mandy quickly left her station to talk to Wendy.

"So you and Hodges, huh?" Mandy asked as soon as she was within earshot.

"Pfft! No!" Wendy tried to dismiss her a little too enthusiastically, giving away her lie.

"I saw that smile," Mandy teased.

Wendy's cheeks reddened. She had been caught. She cleared her throat and then said softly, "Hodges kissed me last night."

"What?!" Mandy exclaimed. Then, in a whisper, "What? What happened? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?"

Wendy nodded. "He was actually out on a date with his girlfriend when I ran in to him."

"He kissed you while he was on a date with his girlfriend?" Mandy squeaked.

"Well, he kissed me after the date," Wendy replied, trying to defend herself.

Mandy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "You have got to tell me the whole story."

"I will, I will," she promised. "But not now."

"Ok," Mandy giddily responded and then headed back to her station. She couldn't wait until their lunch break to hear all the juicy details.

* * *

David Hodges sat at his workstation, performing a test he had performed thousands of times before and could do with his eyes closed. This was probably a good thing, since he wasn't paying much attention to what he was doing. His thoughts were on the previous night's events and what they meant.

Hodges's eventual conclusion was that he had to break up with Ellen. Although he cared for her greatly, he didn't feel the same way about her as he did Wendy. And it just wasn't fair to Ellen to string her along, even if Wendy didn't feel the same. He pulled out his cell phone, not wanting to keep her a second longer than necessary.

"Hey David," Ellen answered her phone.

"Hi Ellen," David quietly replied.

"Oh." It slipped out.

"Oh?" David was confused.

"You've figured it out," Ellen tried to enlighten him.

David smiled to himself. Ellen was much smarter than he gave her credit for. "I have figured it out," he confirmed. "Ellen, you're the best, most wonderful woman I've ever dated. But…" he tried to find the right words to continue.

"I'm not Wendy," she finished for him.

"You're not Wendy," he answered.

"And I'm ok with that," she told him. "I've had a lot of fun and after last night, this isn't unexpected."

"Ellen, I just, don't know what to say," he responded.

"Good-bye, David."

"Good-bye, Ellen," he said and then hung up. Now to go talk to Ecklie.


End file.
